Empire of the Seas
The Hansa is synonymous with wealth and power beyond imagination, its prosperous and audacious merchants constantly crossing the galaxy in search of new markets and merchandise, their ships are capable of reaching unimaginable speeds and distances. Possessing the interstellar way of travel through the "Void" makes the Hansa always one step ahead, its powerful Seers, Prophets, Apostles and Singers always take them by the safest and fastest way, their engineers and scientists do not cease in their Investigations to go further in technological development, their rulers are always willing to make reforms that benefit everyone in the name of peace, prosperity and progress. The Hansa is also synonymous with an enemy to be feared thanks to its skilled and stoic (sometimes also stubborn) armies equipped with the best of the best, their superhuman Einsenkorp are the terror of the battlefields, their Siege Platforms, Knights and Ancient they are a nightmare to whoever faces them. They are also one of the last bastions of the Ancients, being their "Chosen" and in charge of restoring their Sanctuary Worlds. Governement Form of Government: Dual Emperor: "Kaiser" The Imperator Maximus or Great Commander, is the leader of the armies of the Hansa and his will is obeyed by each and every one of the regiments of the Krieg Korps and the Einsenkorps, the warriors "improved" genetically of this faction, and the fleet. Additionally and on rare occasions, you can veto the decision of a Hansetag proposal. The Kaiser belongs to the race of the Ancients, the Firstborn of the Ällmachtig and the First Walkers of Heaven Governor: Chosen by the Hansetag, is necessarily a genius of his time and is a master of diplomacy, administration and other issues vital to the proper functioning of the Hansa. They are elected every 50 years and they can be re-elected if they have the capacity to continue, sometimes they can veto a Hansetag decision if they consider it to be of little use. Governing bodies Hansetag: It is responsible for choosing to approve guidelines that govern the Hansa, is composed of the brightest minds that the Hansa can offer being these chosen for their skills of administration, diplomacy, physics, chemistry and all the sciences that make the Hansa work correct way. Advisory Body: With nothing to envy the Hansetag in terms of brilliant minds, it is the purification body so that the Hansetag has only the most relevant laws at hand. Voters They are responsible for traveling throughout the Imperium of the Seas collecting possible needs and proposals for analysis by the Advisory Body. Political Division: The Hansa is divided into 3 political-administrative areas. The Big 12: * Lübeck * Rostock * Stettin * Danzing * Thorne * Visby * Riga * Reval * Stockholm * Hamburg * Bremen * Cologne The Twelve Best * London * Ladoga * Malmö * Aalborg * Rippen * Oslo * Bergen * Novgorod * Groningen * Witches * Edinburgh * Scarborgh Colonies of Overseas (noteworthy): * Port Royale * Macao * Goa * Cumulus of Ceylon * Sirijalva's Cluster * Veran Kreutz * Acpulc * Cumulative * Falklands * Portobello These cities are semi-independent with the only 3 highest laws to respect: * Obey the Kaiser. * Obey the Governor. * You will not raise your hand against a Brother of the Guild. (World affiliated with Hansa, so it is not legal to fight between cities). The greater presence of the Hansa is in commercial positions in worlds of other factions Technology They have the best naval technology, leaving behind their rivals by far, but they have a much smaller fleet than other factions. Genetic research is the best being that Der EinsenKorp is able to face 4 Marines of Mayoria and get well unemployed but only 150,000 compared to the 2,000,000 Marines of Mayoria Naturally they are long-lived, being able to reach 700 to 1200 years of age while they do not die in battle or disease, this is due to their relationship with the Ancients. They have a very special alliance, responsible for the most research carried out and promote them. The Biblários de Bilbao or also known as the Knights of the Lost Library (this order will be delved into later) Great conflicts * The War of Freedom * The Merchant Wars * The Diaspora * The Great War * The first Thanatos Invasion * The Wars of Faith * The Extermination * The Resurgence of the Rottman * 2nd Invasion of Thanatos * The War of the Avatars * The Great Jiyadh * The defense of Bilbao * The Defense of Bilbao * Der Groot Trek or Crystal Wars * The Awakening of the Mortem Sepulchri * The Great Blutbad * The flood * The Q'Taran Wave * The Rowing Strike * The Kali Wars